


That Magic In Your Pants (Is Making Me Blush)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His thin grey shirt is soaked through, clinging to every line and dip obscenely. The skin tight jeans mould themselves, showing off his ass and his half-hard erection to the perusal of all the hungry eyes in the club.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magic In Your Pants (Is Making Me Blush)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Title taken from _Die Young_ by Kesha 
> 
> For janie who held my hand when I flailed. This is short and makes no sense, but I still want you to have it <3

Jon dances up against the pole, laughing with his head thrown back. The line of his throat is highlighted by the slick of sweat, faint glitter, and the multi-colour lights of the club. All eyes are on him, and there is no way he will be going home alone.

The dancers that had pulled him up on the stage in the first place are placing their hands on his body, rubbing up against him, touching. A small smile curves his cherry-red lips. They press close, cradling his body in between theirs. His thin grey shirt is soaked through, clinging to every line and dip obscenely. The skin tight jeans mould themselves, showing off his ass and his half-hard erection to the perusal of all the hungry eyes in the club.

Jon rolls his hips, letting his head rest on the crook of one dancer’s neck. Even in the darkness of the club, there is no disguising the fluttering of his pretty lashes and the way his lips part in a soft moan. Jon moves his hands to grip at the bare skin warm and flushed against him. Digging his fingers into the thin line of gold thongs, he lets the bass thrum through his body.

It is as if the whole club is mesmerized, hypnotized by the show on the stage, but all too soon the beat changes and Jon snaps out of the dance haze with an ease that surprises the dancers still concentrating on keeping their bodies joined, smiling as he quickly twists himself out of their embrace.

They reluctantly let him climb off the podium, reaching out for him even as he slips into the sea of bodies.

“Did you like it?” Jon whispers breathlessly into his ear, sliding into the cradle of Sam’s hips. “It was for you.” He grins, swiping damp locks away from his face.

Sam mirrors his smile, pulling his boyfriend down for a searing kiss.

“I’d love to see you do it again when we get home.”

 

 

[end.]


End file.
